Cache-cache
by Lee Su Yeon
Summary: Ils avaient dix ans. C'était l'époque où ils ignoraient absolument tout de leur condition, de leur avenir. C'était l'époque où ils pouvaient rire de tout, parler en toute conformité. Arno et elle étaient meilleurs amis. Ils se faisaient confiance l'un l'autre, plus qu'en n'importe quelle autre personne. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient que dix ans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :**** Hello les gens ! Alors comme je ne suis pas prête d'avoir la PS4 (malheureusement), j'ai finalement filé sur YT pour regarder toutes les cinématiques d'_Assassin's Creed : Unity._ (bon t'façons j'ai lu le roman, alors j'sais tout maintenant :'p) et... BORDEL JE SUIS TOMBEE AMOUREUSE D'ELISE. Cette femme a une personnalité de malade, je l'aime vraiment. Tout comme Arno, que je toruve ma foi un peu trop copié sur Ezio (mais je préfère Arno, je ne sais pas pourquoi) . Le seul coup de gueule que j'aurai à faire c'est... CETTE PUTAIN D'ENDING. Juste... Non. Non. I disagree. Bref, je ne vais pas spoiler, mais bon, autant dire que je suis une fan du couple ArnoxElise (comme le prouve cet OS), et j'ai eu l'idée de ce "Cache-cache" en découvrant qu'Elise et Arno avaient l'habitude d'y jouer lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>~ Année 1778.<span>

Ils avaient dix ans. C'était l'époque où ils ignoraient absolument tout de leur condition, de leur avenir. C'était l'époque où ils pouvaient rire de tout, parler en toute conformité. Arno et elle étaient meilleurs amis. Ils se faisaient confiance l'un l'autre, plus qu'en n'importe quelle autre personne. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était la même que deux frère et sœur, bien qu'ils ne se considéraient pas comme tels. Leur jeu préféré ? Cache-cache. Ils adoraient arpenter les rues de Paris ou de l'immense villa des de la Serre. Elise avait l'habitude de se cacher derrière des pots de fleurs. Pourquoi ? Arno ne l'avait jamais su. Il aimait regarder les quelques mèches rousses qui dépassaient des vases. Il aimait prétendre ne pas l'avoir aperçue pour l'admirer davantage de loin. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, plus que n'importe qui. Tout comme elle aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Elise était cachée derrière un vase vert pâle aux énormes plantes. Son visage dépassait les longues tiges et laissait entrevoir ses beaux yeux marrons.

"Il ne m'a pas aperçue", murmura-t-elle, rassurée, en relâchant sa défense.

Et soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur le dos de son dos.

"Trouvée !", s'exclama le jeune garçon.

Elise, surprise, laissa s'échapper un "oh non !", avant de sourire et de marcher le long de l'allée. Arno la suivit et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils n'étaient que des enfants, ils ignoraient encore tout des sentiments qu'un homme pouvait ressentir. Mais au fond, aussi bien Arno qu'Elise savaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient que dix ans.

~ Année 1788 (février).

Dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. Et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées. Elise était élevée dans une école de haute bourgeoisie, lui dictant les bonnes manières. Maintes fois elle avait tenté de commettre les pires atrocités afin qu'elle soit définitivement exclue de l'établissement... Elle avait oublié de compter. Chaque jeudi matin, Arno Dorian, maintenant âgé de presque vingt-et-un ans, se levait dans l'espoir de recevoir l'enveloppe signée "E." accompagnée d'un large cœur sur le côté. Ces lettres, écrites par Elise elle-même, contenait toutes ses pensées dans l'école dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Et bien sûr, elles étaient la preuve même que tous deux partageaient une relation amoureuse. Après la mort de son père, Arno avait été adopté par le père d'Elise, et tous deux devaient se considérer comme frère et sœur, sauf qu'il en était tout autre. Et il en avait toujours été ainsi. Arno se leva paresseussement de son lit et observa l'immense fenêtre à côté du lit : il neigeait. Par un temps pareil, il aurait forcément profité de la situation pour serrer Elise dans ses bras , afin de la "réchauffer" . L'idée lui tira un sourire discret et ce matin-là, il fut surpris de ne pas voir d'enveloppe sur le seuil de la porte. "Peut-être était-il trop tôt", pensa le jeune homme. Ses pas le guidèrent vers le fond de la pièce, où se trouvait une boîte argentée. À l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes les lettres qu'elles lui avait envoyées. Ca faisait dix ans qu'elle lui envoyait des lettres, alors autant dire qu'il en avait énormément. Il prit la première qui lui venait, l'ouvrit et la relisait :

_"Arno,_

_La vie ici devient de plus en plus dure. Je n'abandonnerai pas, certes, sinon ce ne serait pas la_

_Elise que tu connaîtrais. Mais je veux vite m'enfuir le plus vite possible d'ici, pour retourner à la_

_vie que nous avions avant, à cette époque où nous étions encore des enfants purs et naïfs, _

_ignorant tout du monde dans lequel nous vivions. La directrice de l'école me rend la vie difficile,_

_mais je tiens le coup. Car, comme je l'ai dit, si ce ne serait pas le cas, la personne qui t'écrit cette_

_lettre ne serait pas la Elise de la Serre que tu connais. _

_J'espère que de ton côté, tout ce passe bien, et que tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises._

_Je t'aime._

_Elise."_

Il se mit à sourire. Elise le connaissait mieux que personne, tout comme il la connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle finissait ses lettres toujours de la même manière. Le "Je t'aime" qu'elle ajoutait à chaque fin de lettre avait le pouvoir de le rendre heureux, même un jour où il se sent extrêmement mal. Mais s'il regrettait la distance qui les séparait à l'heure actuelle, savoir qu'elle était en forme était suffisant pour lui. Oui... Suffisant.

~ Année 1788 (avril).

Aujourd'hui devait être un grand jour. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Elise le lui avait dit dans sa dernière lettre : "_jeudi prochain sera un jour important, tâche de t'en souvenir" _avait-elle écrit. Il était là, dans le grand hall, où ils avaient l'habitude de jouer ensemble à cache-cache, à faire les cent pas, à attendre quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Les quelques majordomes présent dans l'immense allée le regardaient de temps à autres, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, alors qu'en temps normal, il était soit dans sa chambre, soit dehors à provoquer des histoires.

Ce ne fut que lorsque midi retentit que l'un des majordormes aperçut une page déchirée derrière l'un des pots de fleurs. Il appela le majordome à quelques mètres de lui et s'interrogea.

"Ce 'E' ... Qui est-ce que ça peut bien être ?"

Arno, qui avait entendu, se leva d'un bond, surprenant les quatre hommes autour et accourut récupérer la fameuse page déchirée.

"Monsieur...?", fit le majordorme tenant la lettre.

"Excusez-moi, Olivier, mais je crois que cette lettre m'est destinée", affirma Arno.

Olivier lui tendit le papier et retourna à ses tâches, tout comme Arno s'éloigna pour lire la lettre :

_"Un. Deux. Trois pas. M'aimes-tu vraiment ?"_

Un code. Il s'agissait de l'un des nombreux codes qu'avaient développés Arno et Elise durant leur enfance. Maintenant, il savait à quoi il s'attendait. Et pour ça, il devait se rendre là où la lettre le guidait.

Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Là, il se tourna vers la cheminée. Pourquoi la cheminée ? Lorsqu'ils avaient pensé à ce code, Elise et Arno étaient âgés de douze ans. Ils étaient en train de jouer bien sagement devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque, et ils s'étaient ensuite assis près du feu. Là, Elise lui avait demandé s'il la considérait comme sa sœur, ce à quoi il a répondu négativement. Elise lui avait alors demandé : "M'aimes-tu vraiment ?" ... Il n'avait jamais répondu à cette question, du moins, jamais directement.

Arno regarda partout autour de la cheminée, et il aperçut derrière une autre page déchirée :

"_Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents."_

Au bout de la sicième page déchirée, il sut de quoi il en retournait. Il se trouvait dehors, dans les grands jardins, à chercher l'élue de son cœur, dans la pénombre. Il pensa tout d'abord à un endroit qu'elle adorait, là où toutes les jolies plants étaient gardées. Et effectivement, c'était là qu'elle se trouvait. À la vue de sa silhouette, Arno abandonna toutes les pages qu'il avait en main et courut le long de l'allée, sans prêter attention où il marchait. Il prit la rousse dans ses bras, en riant de bon cœur.

"Bon retour", murmura-t-il.

"Wow, quel accueil chaleureux !", s'exclama-t-elle, dans un élan d'humour.

Elle encercla la taille d'Arno de ses bras, et ferma ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps gardaient-ils tout ça secret ? Trois ans, quatre ans ? Ils ne comptaient plus. Garder des secrets était maintenant naturel pour Elise, tout comme pour Arno.

Pourquoi Elise adorait cache-cache ? Jusqu'à maintenant, Arno l'avait toujours ignoré. Mais maintenant, il avait compris.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Je l'ai mis en tant que "complète", mais je risque d'écrire une suite, je ne sais pas. Je vais déjà la rédiger en anglais, puis rédiger la mini-fiction que j'avais en tête sur <em>Unity, <em>après on verra :') **


	2. Bonus

**A/N** : **Bon, alors autant être franche : je ne pensais vraiment pas écrire une suite à cet OS. Et encore, puis-je parler d'une suite ? C'est plutôt un OS à part, je dirai, un truc "bonus". Beaucoup m'ont encouragée à continuer, et je les remercie très sincèrement, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que d'autres personnes aiment mon travail. Sinon. Alors, on m'a demandé de réecrire une fin à _Unity_, car effectivement, je dois l'avouer, la fin n'est vraiment pas géniale. /SPOIL/ J'ai surtout l'impression qu'_Ubisoft_ a fait mourir Elise histoire de rajouter une pointe de drame à la fin de l'histoire, et je trouve ça dommage. /FIN DU SPOIL/ Honnêtement, même si je n'ai pas aimé l'ending, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, je n'avais pas d'idée précise sur une fin sympathique à écrire. Alors, j'ai écrit ce qui m'est passé par la tête, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (: **

* * *

><p>Elle se trouvait là, à côté du jeune Assassin, à dormir paisiblement. Ces derniers jours avaient été très durs, que ce soit pour lui ou pour elle. À la regarder dormir ainsi, des tonnes de souvenirs parcouraient l'esprit d'Arno. Ces fois où ils fuyaient ensemble après avoir volé quelque chose au marché, aux combats d'escrime qu'Elise gagnait sans cesse... à ce jour où il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Personne n'aurait pu savoir que leurs parents allaient mourir assassinés, que des complots se créeaient derrière leur dos, que tous deux appartenaient à deux mondes ennemis. Et pourtant... Lui un Assassin, elle un Templier, et l'amour était toujours là. Qu'avait-elle d plus que les autres femmes ne possédaient pas ? Le courage, la bravoure, l'audace. Il caressa son visage et posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur les cicatrices près de sa lèvre et de son front. Comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi ? Le destin, sûrement.<p>

Une semaine auparavant, Arno et Elise avaient trouvé l'homme à la tête de tous ces assassinats : Germain. La soif de vengeance d'Elise était si grande qu'elle y avait presque laissé sa vie dans ce fatidique combat. Sans réfléchir, Elise avait sauté sur Germain dès qu'il avait laissé une ouverture, mais si Arno n'avait pas été là, elle aurait été tuée sur le coup. Il ne fallut pas grand chose pour gagner le combat : de la vitesse, des réflexes, et tout était terminé. Tout s'était joué en quelques secondes. Arno avait réussi à esquiver l'amas de rochers qui s'étaient abattus dans la crypte et pendant qu'Elise attaquait, sans aucune défense, il s'était faufilé dans les débris. Et ce fut là que tout se joua : Elise avait manqué son coup, Germain la poignarda et Arno sortit de sa cachette et enfonça sa lame secrète dans sa gorge. Alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa revanche, Arno plongea son regard dans celui du mourant, qui priait pour sa vie. À travers le regard affolé de Germain, Arno revit sa carrière d'Assassin défiler sous ses yeux. Est-ce que tout cela en valait la peine ? Toutes ces morts, toute cette violence... Etaient-ils justifiés ? Et soudain, il se rappela. Elise. C'était pour elle qu'il faisait ça. Il rangea son arme et laissa là le cadare du pauvre homme et accourut au chevet d'Elise. Elle était inconsciente. Pris d'une panique sans précédent, il examina la blessure de la Templière qui, Dieu merci, n'était pas si profonde. Elle allait survivre. Elle allait vivre.

Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, Arno lui tenait la main. Il avait abandonné son habituelle cape d'Assassin et portait son habit de noble, celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter avant que tous ces événements ne survivennent. Sa tête reposait sur le ventre d'Elise. Il avait pensé à elle. Il n'avait jamais arrêté et elle, qu'avait-elle fait ?! Elle l'avait rejeté, ne pensant bêtement qu'à tuer l'Assassin de son père. Pourquoi Arno tenait-il autant à elle ? Elle voudrait le savoir. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son amant et sourit en regardant son visage endormi.

"Merci pour tout", murmura-t-elle.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et se leva du lit, tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller son bien-aimé.

* * *

><p>Depuis la mort de sa mère, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, le Cimetière des Innocents était l'endroit où Elise passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle regardait la tombe de ses parents, posant ses genoux au sol et déposant des fleurs presque chaque jour. Depuis tous ces événements, elle n'avait pas trouvé le temps de faire ça. Le cœur lourd, elle s'avança jusqu'aux pierres tombales où reposaient ses parents. Elise avait perdu sa mère très jeune, alors elle ne l'a jamais véritablement connue. La maladie l'a emportée avant qu'elle ne puisse la connaître. Son père... Eh bien, c'était lui qui occupait la place la plus importante dans son cœur. C'était lui qui lui avait tout enseigné, tout appris, c'était de lui qu'elle tenait son audace, plus ou moins. À la mort de Julie, la mère d'Elise, François de la Serre s'était replié sur lui-même, tout comme le protecteur d'Elise, Mr Weatherall. Il avait bâti des murs tout autour de lui, jusqu'à pratiquement tourner le dos à sa propre fille, mais heureusement, il a surmonté cette difficile étape.<p>

Les larmes aux yeux, Elise posa ses genoux à terre, tâchant de ne pas esquinter la robe qu'elle avait porté le jour de la mort de son père. Les fleurs qu'elle tenait dans ses mains étaient des roses. Les préférés de sa mère. Mélangées à celle-ci se trouvaient des tulipes, qui avaient pour habitude de réconforter son père lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Elle les posa délicatement sur les deux tombes et ferma les yeux. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Arno. Evidemment, il la connaissait tellement bien. Elise posa la sienne sur celle de l'Assassin. Sans pour autant tourner son visage, Elise prit la parole :

"J'ai commis tant d'erreurs..."

Arno posa son autre main sur l'autre épaule d'Elise.

"Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Je suis sûr que tes parents seraient très fiers de toi", affirma-t-il, serein.

Enfin, la jeune femme se leva et regarda Arno. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire le sentiment qui la parcourait chaque fois qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien. C'était... à la fois magique et surprenant. Ils restèrent là, à ne prononcer aucun mot, dévorant l'autre du regard. On dit qu'on n'a pas besoin de mots en amour. Tout ce qu'il te suffit n'est qu'un regard. Et Arno et Elise le prouvaient très bien. Après quelques secondes, Elise détourna le regard et regarda de nouveau les tombes.

"Père. Mère. Prenez soin de moi...", commença-t-elle, avant de regarder Arno. "Et... Prends soin de moi aussi, Arno. Je ferais de même."

Arno sourit.

"Ah, je croyais que tu pouvais prendre soin de toi toi-même", fit-il, d'un ton humoristique.

Elle se rapprocha d'Arno et leur visage n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

"Au moins, cette mésaventure avait tout de même quelque chose de bien... Elle m'a appris à dépendre des gens", chuchota-t-elle.

Elle aurait été incapable de savoir qui d'eux deux avaient fait le premier pas, peut-être l'avaient-ils fait ensemble, mais leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tous leurs souvenirs se chevauchèrent, les uns sur les autres... Leur vie n'avait pas été facile jusqu'ici, mais au moins, ils étaient toujours là, toujours vivants, et surtout... Toujours ensemble. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je sais, c'est vraiment court. Il faut savoir que j'ai procédé sur papier, cette fois-ci (par là, je veux dire que d'habitude, je rédige mes fics par PC, mais là... xD) . Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais bien entendu la traduire en anglais, j'espère l'avoir postée d'ici demain ! Pour la suite, je ne peux pas garantir un nouvel OS (que je posterai sûrement en tant que nouvelle histoire), mais si l'inspiration me vient, je n'y manquerai absolument pas ! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas de me donnez vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
